


Only Mine, Yandere Toy Bonnie x Reader

by Rinita_Chan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: And a psychopath, Bon bon is a yandere, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, I mean it hasn't gotten too bad yet but it will get worse, OC, On Hiatus, Original Character(s), Rating May Change, Tags May Change, This is some dark shit going on, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinita_Chan/pseuds/Rinita_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the new waitress at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and it seems like you're attracting some rather unwanted attention from a certain green - eyed rabbit animatronic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this continuity may be a little confusing to follow, so I’ll explain it here. In this Five Nights at Freddy’s 2 was a prequel to Five Nights at Freddy’s and the restaurant did so well, that they went back to the location of Five Nights at Freddy’s 2, so these animatronics do remember what happened in FNaF 2. They were just reactivated with much more up-to-date technology. This is also somewhat based on the Rebornica/Dapper-Deoxys cannon with characters like Mike and Chris. I know their AU took place in the early 2000’s, and while I liked it, this isn’t 100% based on that. Anyway, this is purely fan made and I do not claim it is some part of the old Rebornica/Dapper-Deoxys cannon, because that would be wrong. Characters like Chris and characterizations like Mike belong(ed) to Rebornica/Dapper-Deoxys, all the others belong to Scott Cawthon, and you belong to you. We good now? Yes? OK. Let’s get on with it then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also: yes, I know, this canon is outdated now, I'm not abandoning it, I have a text version of what Deo wrote a long time ago back when they were actually involved with this AU. I think they handed it over to someone named Cam, but I am no longer sure. And please, do not contact them regarding this, they will go on a 5 hour tumblr rant or something, and it's just a story, ask me the questions if you have them.

Darkness was all the blue bunny could see. He hadn't been active in so long, he assumed he would never "live" again. This was merely a fate he had grown used to, sinking into the dark nothingness never to see the light of day.

Given that, it was quite a surprise when he felt power beginning to make its way through his circuits. He could feel himself "reviving," in a sense, especially in the fact that he could suddenly faintly hear two men talking only a few feet away. "Do you think it'll work this time? The last time he was active the night watch complained that he was a troublemaker, one of the worst, in fact."

_'Are they talking about me?'_

"I made sure all sorts of fail-safes installed, including some sort of 'moral compass' software. He couldn't be bad even if he tried." The other man replied with a light chuckle.

_'Stop talking about me like I'm not here, you overconfident bastard.' Bonnie thought, his hand weakly clenching into a loose fist._

"Mark, I think he's waking up." the first man said, Bonnie heard discomfort in the man's voice as well as some sort of nervous step back away from himself and Mark.

Bonnie felt his head get tapped rather annoyingly by-presumably- Mark, "Rise and shine, Bunny Boy."

The rabbit's poison green eyes flickered on behind his light purple lids as they slowly lifted to look the two employees in the eye, a blank confused look on his face.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Mark, a blocky red-headed man with a stubble beard, piercing jade eyes and tanned skin that made him look like some sort of champion of Leprechaun boxing, continued with a toothy smirk. _'Why the hell is this guy a programmer and what the fuck is he talking about?'_ He felt something get yanked out of his head rather painlessly, noticing at last that he was seated on a desk and that the thing Mark had yanked out of his head was a cord attached to a computer.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked in an innocently naive tone that hid his annoyance with Mark's attitude.

"Y-you were d-d-deactivated..." Said a younger man. Bonnie looked up to see a tall skinny boy with light skin and sandy blonde hair that hung into his fearful blue eyes.

Indigence rose in Bonnie's chest, his face displaying it, _'How dare they deactivate me?!'_ "B-but, they decided to reactivate you and your friends s-since the whole, um, incident thing ended..."

"Bet you're wondering how you're actually having some fucking emotions, ain'tcha, Foo-foo?"

Bitterness overtook the blue rabbit, before being replaced with confusion yet again, "Now that you mention it, yea, I am."

"I spent forever working on that part of you all's AI, secret coding that I'm gonna make a fortune on."

"Your boasting is so enjoyable, please continue." Bonnie said, icy sarcasm dominating his tone.

"Watch your mouth, you piece of shit!" Mark snapped.

"Mark, Allan, sorry to intrude, but we need Bonnie on stage," a familiar cheery voice floated in through the open door behind the two men.

All of their attentions were focused on the chicken toy animatronic who was standing in the doorway, arms folded confidently and a smug expression on her face as she stared at them in a condescending manner.

Mark looked back at Bonnie in an agitated way, "You heard your friend, get going, shitlord." he snarled, the animatronic shooting him a venomous glare as he got up off of the desk and joined his friend.

"How long have you been up?" Bonnie asked offhandedly.

"About a day," Chica hummed, "You didn't miss much."

"And how's Fatbear?"

The chicken giggled at her friend's joke, the remnants of their past relationship coming to surface again, "Bossy, as always." she replied happily.

"Right and how long did he have to complain to get you to go find me?"

"Thirty minutes."

"Well, let's not get thirty hours of complaining about our 'tardiness,' and just get up there before fuckboy gets a coronary."

"Language!" Chica shamed, smacking his shoulder in warning. Of course, kid's restaurant.

"Fine," Bonnie sighed, wondering if Mark was the one who programmed the long list of obscenities into him and if that was for recognizing it so he could tell people not to swear or if Mark was trying to purposely fuck him over. Neither would have really surprised him, that's for sure.

“There you two are!” Freddy shouted, anxiety evident in his tone, obviously their lateness was making his perfectionism act up, causing Bonnie to grin to himself.

“Calm down, we’re here now, so why don’t we give these kids a show.” The bunny replied, giving his friend a smirk.

~~~~~~~~~

Your name is (Name), that much was obvious as you looked at yourself in the mirror. Why, you ask? Well, you’d just put on your waitress uniform and the only thing that reminded you that the person in the mirror was you was the nametag you were wearing. You didn’t want to sound like some sort of crazy hippy, but you definitely felt some sense of self leave when you put that pink and blue monstrosity on.

You sighed and forced yourself out of the women’s locker room and into the chaos of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. You bumped into someone on the way out. “Sorry,” you said shyly.

The young man you had just bumped looked at you at first with fear, before calming down, “No, it’s ok,” He replied, running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair as his azure eyes darted around nervously, “You’re the new girl, right?”

“Y-yea,” you replied, just a bit less jumpy than your new “friend.”

“I-I’m Allan,” He said, holding out a quivering hand for you to shake.

“(Name),” You said cordially, taking him up on his offer.

“So, this is the new kid.” You turned to see a man similar to Allan behind you, except his hair was shorter; he had brown eyes, piercings in his lip and eyebrow, and appeared much more confident than your new associate.

“Hey, give her a break, Chris.” Allan said, trying to stand up for you and sort of failing horribly at it.

“Relax, spazzo, I’m just here to walk her through everything.” Chris replied off-handedly, dismissing Allan as just a passerby. “Come with me and pay attention, there’s a lot to learn.”

“O-ok.” You said, shyly complying with the other blonde man as you followed directly behind him, waving ‘bye,’ to Allan as you did.

“Alright, so, first thing you gotta know is that if the animatronics move, it’s not weird. They move around all day, and if they’re staring at you, they’re scanning you. Nothing to worry about, really.” Chris listed nonchalantly.

“What do you mean, ‘scanning’?” You asked, adjusting your pink cotton shirt in discomfort.

“They have facial recognition software attached to a criminal database. They scan everyone, and if they can link you to a criminal record, they call the police. Before you ask-they’re wired in.” Chris replied, waving you off.

Chris continued to list all of these things you needed to know, but you started to zone out. Yea, you have some pretty bad ADD, and you ran out of your medication. You’re gonna pick up your prescription after work. While you were thinking about that, your mind wandered a lot and your body followed suit. Yep, now you’re wandering around the pizzeria looking like a zombie and you don’t even realize it.

You should be feeling pretty stupid by now, but you don’t care or even really notice. That is, until you bump into something five feet tall, cold and metallic. You stumbled back and fell flat on your rear end. Today is just not your day, apparently.

~~~~~~~~

Bonnie wasn’t really sure why he was walking around, he just sort of guessed that the asshat who made his A.I. was able to program curiosity and boredom into him. How wonderful.

Anyway, he walked around the pizzeria, interacting with children and their parents as he went. Weird, kids wanted to talk to him more than Freddy; he had at least one over Fatbear. He yawned a bit; there was no reason to really stay out there in the main stage area, so he figured he’d go explore a little. No reason, really, any opportunity to get away from those sticky little demons was one he’d gladly jump at. 

Regardless, if Bonnie wanted to be alone, then he’d just head to the back near the arcade section. Kids didn’t exactly want to play there, well, at least the target demographic didn’t want to because there was no real advertisement for it; Simply put, if there wasn’t an actual character to promote some area, then kids didn’t have any interest in it whatsoever. Sure, this was bad for Freddy Fuckboy, but this meant that Bonnie had somewhere to go if he wanted to be even somewhat remotely alone for a while… That is, until someone ran into him.

_‘What a fuckin klutz. I’m a freaking five foot tall blue bunny, how fuckin hard is it to avoid colliding with me?!’_ He was about to let this douche have it, but when he saw who it was… he changed his mind. Before him was surely an angel. This woman was breathtaking (even though he didn’t breathe to begin with) her soft-looking (hair color) locks and shining (eye color) eyes made him feel strangely happy and tingly inside. He stared at her for a second as her lovely face contorted in pain. _‘Please don’t cry!’_

“Ow,” she groaned. ‘Wow, even her voice is beautiful…’ he thought to himself. He snapped out of his happy daze and took a step towards her, “I’m sorry, miss!” he said hastily.

The woman looked up at him in confusion, before realizing he was the one who had spoken to her. “Do you need a hand?” he asked, surprised at his sudden shyness, as he offered her his hand.

She looked at his outstretched hand for a moment as if contemplating what to do with the blue bunny’s offering. She lightly took his hand as he lifted her up, he wouldn’t have admitted it to himself then, but he was enjoying the feeling of her soft warm skin against the cold metal of his hand. He could only describe the feeling of her as ‘alive,’ wonderful, and energizing enough to send jolts through his system. Finally getting a lock on her shiny (eye color) orbs, his system scanned her, and his “heart” did flips when she came up as “clean.”

“I’m Bonnie, but you can call me ‘Bonbon.’ What’s your name?” he asked innocently as she stood at her full height, the bunny still grasping her hand.

She gave him a gentle smile, “(Name),” she replied. Bonbon’s expression softened further as he heard her name, a name that fit this beauty better than any other. He just couldn’t stop staring at her, she was just mesmerizing. He would have considered that his circuits weren’t wired for this sort of emotional input, but he didn’t care. His mind was pleasantly numb with static; this woman he had just met had emptied out his mind and dominated his every thought within just moments of meeting eyes with her.

(Name) looked at him quizzically, obviously confused with why he was staring at her for so long. “I-is there something on my face?” she asked, clearing the static in his mind momentarily, nerves coiling in the pit of his “stomach,” “N-no! There’s nothing wrong with your face, it’s lovely!” he said hastily, mentally face-palming, _‘That was so stupid!’_

“Um, thanks?” she said awkwardly, a pink tinge overtaking her face and making her look even cuter than before.

“Are you lost?” He asked, trying to elongate his time with her.

“Yea, I am.” She said sheepishly, coughing a bit to hide it.

“Well, I can show you around!” He said cheerily, bounding off with her trailing behind him.

~~~~~~~~

You’re a little surprised with Bonbon’s actions. Sure, you were told that they could replicate human emotions, but this is a little bit unsettling. He had just met you, and now he’s acting like you’re his new best friend or something.

He showed you around everywhere, except for many of the places where people would readily be, another little red flag surfacing. “Why are we staying away from the people?”

“Because you’ve already seen those places, have you not?” he challenged quietly. Yet another red flag, “Anyway, I wanna show you something else.” He smiled wider as he started to lead you someplace else.

“THERE YOU ARE!” oh boy, here’s someone you wanted to see all day.

Standing a good distance in front of you was your boyfriend, Mike Schmidt. “Hey, Mike.” You said, smiling and wrenching your hand from the grip of the toy animatronic as you joined him.

“Where have you been, doll?” he asked, a touch of concern in his voice.

“I got a bit lost, so Bonnie was showing me around.” You replied; glad to be away from that little guy.

“Seriously, just call next time, Chris and I could both tell you how to get back to where you need to be.” He looked over his shoulder at the animatronic, “You can’t trust any of those little fuckers.”

“Yea, I get it.” You sighed, “Sorry if I freaked you out.”

You grasped his hand, which he gladly took as you two headed back to the restaurant area of the building.

You couldn’t help but look back at toy Bonnie. Strangely, he looked vaguely sad, and you couldn’t stop yourself from giving him an awkward wave. He instantly perked up, smiling and waving vigorously. You would later learn that this was a very wrong move, but now, your sweet and naive self didn’t see this as anything more than a programmed response.

Technically, it was programmed, but this was not a result of programmed friendliness. This was obsession, desire, greed. The emotions that began to eat away at the bunny’s heart with every footstep you took away from him.


	2. Persuasion

Heaven, Nirvana, bliss; these words overtook the blue rabbit as he snuck around the pizzeria, attempting to steal even a glance at (Name). _‘Oh… (Name)…’_ He turned away from what he was looking at in the dining area, leaning up against the wall, a breathless sigh escaped him, and his eyes dreamily slid shut as the pleasant buzz flooded his circuits once more.

           

(Name), everything about her he admired: her smile, her voice, her personality, and especially her eyes. He would catch himself staring into their beautiful depths much more than he would care to admit, enraptured in otherworldly loveliness. No matter what way this was viewed, he could not deny that he was on cloud nine anytime he saw her. She was so gorgeous, his perfect angel.

           

The only thing to yank him away from his fantasy world was seeing anyone else come near her. Male, female, young, or old, it didn’t matter, anyone taking the attention that could have been his was seen as a bitter enemy. Especially… _Him_.

           

Hell, envy, rage… Bonbon couldn’t stand Him. Any mention of that human’s foul name made his AI overflow with hatred, and seeing Him near his precious (Name) filled him with an overwhelming desire to take out his jealous wrath on Him. That wasn’t the worst part, oh no, the worst part was seeing that evil man **_touching_** his beautiful angel; holding her hands, wrapping His arms around her, especially doing this strange sort of gesture where He’d press his mouth to hers.

           

That last one didn’t make any kind of sense to Bonbon; what on earth could that human be doing to (Name)? Whatever it was, it made her smile that beautiful grin he loved so much and immediately return His affections.

           

As he watched another instance of this odd behavior from his hiding place, he reached up a hand to touch his own mouth lightly. _‘I want to do that…I could make her so much happier…’_ He felt his metal heart tick faster as an odd feeling of warmth coursed through him. The more he thought about doing that with (Name), the faster it would tick and the warmer he got. He had to try this, he’d decided, but with whom?

           

“Bon, where are you?” Chirp called.

           

_‘This could be an opportunity…’_

           

“There you are!” she sighed, approaching the blue bunny from behind, “I’ve been looking all over for you! Anyway, I had something I wanted to-”

           

Bonbon cut her off by abruptly, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her closer to himself, drawing a frightened yet quiet yelp from her beak. “Bonnie?” she whispered.

           

He placed a finger over her mouth, “Don’t talk, okay? I wanted to try something…” (Note: I’m so sorry… I feel so awkward writing this.)

           

Bonnie smashed his mouth onto Chirp’s, a muffled squeak coming from her in the process. This exertion of his power over her, and the feelings contact with her brought elated him. His metal heart ticked faster than ever before as he felt his knees weaken, the static overwhelming his mind as his body heated up. _‘I could get used to this.’_ He thought, smirking inwardly.

           

He released her moments later. Chirp stood there, frozen in place as Bonbon chuckled to himself mischievously, “So that’s what it feels like,” he muttered, “thanks for helping out, dreary.~” he sang, bounding away, so he could leave (Name) his little “gift” for her.

           

Chirp’s mind snapped back to attention, her breath catching in her throat. She spluttered in embarrassment, sure her face would be bright red if she was a human. “What the hell, Bonnie?!”

*****

            You heaved a heavy sigh, plopping down into a spare seat in the break room. You’d been working for about eight hours straight and you were absolutely exhausted; Busy day? You bet.

            A young woman with brown hair in a ponytail and thick glasses opened the door, her blue eyes locking onto your (eye color) ones, “Hey, you’re (Name,) correct?” she asked.

           

You nodded, too tired to really reply to her.

           

“I found this outside; it says it’s for you.” She said, bringing said object toward you and sitting down.

           

“Thanks,” you glanced at her nametag, shaming yourself for forgetting her name even though you’d been working with her all day, “Erin.” You finished, accepting her offering.

           

“No sweat.” She sighed, unclipping her red bowtie as she pulled out a silver Game Boy Advance.

           

You nodded, seeing she didn’t seem very talkative and, from the sounds emanating from her gaming system, appeared to be engrossed in her Pokemon match. You looked down at the object she had handed you, noticing it was a piece of paper that looked very…familiar. You shrug that fact off, and read the note.

 

                Dear (Name),

I hope you can forgive my indirect approach to this goal of contacting you, and that you don’t think me ridiculous, but I feel this must be said.

You, my dear, are the most beautiful woman I have ever set eyes upon. You may not believe me, may think I am only telling you this because I want something from you (though I hope you’d know I would not do such a despicable thing), but know that I would never lie to you.

I only ask for one thing… It is nothing much, I promise. I only ask that you do me and the rest of the world this favor: Please smile genuinely. It would be a shame to deprive the world of such a beautiful thing.

Lots of love,

<3 Your Secret Admirer~

           

Your immediate reaction to that little blurb was nothing short of surprise and flattery. Your cheeks were about as red as two cherries fit to burst, but not because you were enjoying this. If you were honest with yourself, it was embarrassing, not only that, it made you feel… uncomfortable. Not only had this person put you in the spot light far outside your comfort zone, he was no doubt watching you.

 

Erin, you noticed was staring at you quizzically. “Uh… (Name)..? ‘R you feeling alright?”

 

“I-I-I…”You were about to answer her, but your voice caught in your throat. You came to a sudden realization; this person, no, this invisible, ever-watching eye was probably still watching at that moment. You’d heard about these kinds of people, and how they could violently snap if something small were to not go their way. “I’m fine.”

 

“Ok, cut the bull, what’s wrong?” she asked bluntly.

 

“I d-don’t know what you m-m-mean…” you stuttered, just wishing she’d stop so you could go home and be with Mike.

 

Erin growled, “Stop lying to me, you _aren’t_ ‘fine’. You’re not looking me in the eye, you’re stuttering and shaking, and furthermore, someone who’s ‘fine’ wouldn’t look like she’s about five seconds away from blowing chunks.”

 

“I’m just feeling a little sick is all, and this place is creeping me out.” You said sheepishly, at last looking into her sharp blue eyes.

 

She sighed, “Alright, but if you someone’s making you feel scared, let me know,” she simultaneously cracked her knuckles and popped her neck before continuing, “and I’ll send that dipstick to the emergency room before he can even say ‘boo!’” she said with a smirk, wink and a thumbs-up.

 

This behavior sent you into a sudden and violent fit of giggles, she reminded you so much of Mike that you couldn’t help but imagine him as a girl! Now if that wasn’t hilarious, you wouldn’t know what was. “I’ll keep that in mind, Miss Erin Schmidt.” You said. You heard Erin chuckle and snort at your outburst.

 

“Heheh! Anytime!” she cackled. The laughter was driving out every fear and paranoid thought, and you were starting to finally relax. Sure, her personality wasn’t exactly fuzzy, but you’d be a liar if you said that this _didn’t_ equal telling your fears to back off.

 

You heard your phone’s ring tone of _Fantasy Mythology*_ go off in the pocket of your purse. Your face flushed in embarrassment that the friendly moment was broken up as you fished out your cell. You gave Erin the “One Minute” gesture, to which she replied with a smile and a shrug, again reminding you of Mike.

 

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall call your cell phone it would seem. You grinned, opening your phone and cheerfully greeting him, happiness radiating off your person like a bride on her wedding day.

*****

           

“Hey, Doll,” I started, smiling already at the sound of her voice, “I’m gonna be a little late leaving tonight. Preparing for the night shift took a little longer than I thought. I’m going to be another 20 minutes, tops.”

           

“Ok, Mikey, see you then! I love you!”

           

I chuckled lightly, a pink tinge coming to my face. (Name) was just too cute for her own good sometimes. “I love you too, Doll,” As soon as those words left my mouth, a strange chill went down my spine, making me suddenly feel uncomfortable… _Like I was being watched_.

           

I hung up the phone; heading back to the office to check on Jeremy so I could get out of this place, because **damn** was it much creepier tonight than I ever remember the old location being (hell, even when all those buckets of bolts had their AI all maxed out it wasn’t this unsettling!).

I clicked my tongue when thoughts of how dependent ran through what was left of my brain. Man, with him and Erin around, it felt like I was already being tested for being a parent.

 

Look, don’t get me wrong or take this out of context. I didn’t mind watching either one of them, and both of them were like family to Doll and me, but times like tonight almost made this feel too much like work. I mean, I know they can both take care of themselves, but that didn’t- no- _doesn’t_ stop me from acting like that one over protective asshole dad. _‘If this is how I act now, I’d hate seeing how it’d be with my own kids…’_

 

I stopped dead in my tracks as that thought entered my mind, _‘Ah, what the hell am I even thinking?! **Me** having actual kids of my own would be a complete disaster! I’d only get by with (Name)’s, __Erin_ _’s, or even Jeremy’s help…Hell, at least he’d be a better influence than_ _Erin_ _…Maybe I shouldn’t have kids to begin with… Then again, it’d be pretty friggen awesome to have a family with her…They’d be the only things I’ve done right with my life… But first I’ve gotta ask her…’_  I shook those thoughts off as I finally stepped into the office.

           

“Everything all set?” I asked.

           

Jeremy looked up from the tablet, a blush and huge dorky smile on his face, his inner anime fanboy (girl > :]) was freaking out inside his head. “What?” I asked.

           

“You and (Name)! I heard you guys in the hallway, and it’s too cute! You guys are my OTP, I swear!”

           

Well, that was really embarrassing.

           

Firstly, yes, I was extremely uncomfortable with (Name) coming to work at Freddy ****bear’s. I definitely put up a fight, I didn’t care at the time if any feelings were hurt in the process, that place was without a doubt dangerous and I couldn’t risk losing her. However, two major things impeded my success. The first thing was that the library where she _was_ working before this closed down, and due to an incident that happened back when we were still in High School ( ** _which wasn’t even her fault_ , by the way**), no place else would hire her. The second was the fact that (Name) was incredibly stubborn and insisted over and over again that she’d be okay, since it’s only a day shift job (that, I can’t argue with.).

           

Secondly, I’d been hanging around Name a lot more often than I would, had this been any other job. I wasn’t doing this to show off how I’m lucky enough to have a girl as beautiful as (Name) as my girlfriend, because I could absolutely do that, I’m doing that to get those creepy little bots to stay away from her because I’d kill them if they dared even scratch her.

           

I let out an annoyed cough, and checked my watch. 11:56, Good _lord,_ I was cutting it close. At least Doll would be… Crap, she was waiting on _me_! “Look, I’ve gotta go, Doll’s probably getting worried,” I said curtly, before smirking and adding “by the way, you and Erin are _my_ OTP.”  
            I could just catch his face burning a bright red in the corner of my eye, _‘Got you!’_ I thought confidently.

*****

            Bonbon watched (Name) and…*ugh,* _Mike_ …Leave the pizzeria together. A new wave of possessively-centered thoughts coursed through his circuits like magma, ‘ _Where does he get off having her wait on him to go to her home?! Surely it’s aggravating to wait on such an arrogant jackass! Besides, it’s not at all like she can’t go home alone…’_

           

 _‘Yes, that_ is _a valid point,’_ a shadowy voice sounded in the back of his mind, ‘ _but perhaps she waits for him because it’s a single destination trip.’_

           

He didn’t take a moment to question who was talking to him and why they weren’t minding their own business, but instead took a moment to ponder their statement. _‘“Single destination trip,” what the hell is that supposed to me-’_ He snapped his fingers, _‘He could be holding her captive and making her lie to everyone to cover it up! Yes, that’s it…That_ has _to be it…’_

           

 _‘Au contraire,_ mon petit lapin _. We both know if that was the case, he would not allow her to leave. You know the answer, just accept it.’_ The irritatingly nosy voice continued.

           

_‘Shut up, whoever you are! You don’t know anything about (Name), so pipe down!’_

_ ‘Oh come now, Bonnie. I’m only telling you this to help you. Stop resisting for two seconds, and open your mind to the truth.’  _

__

_‘What are you talking about now, why else would she be on a single destination trip with that creti-’_   Bonbon’s train of thought came to a screeching halt, realization hitting him like a semi truck. _‘No…No, no, no, no, no! It can’t be, not (Name), no, that’s so… Detestable!’_

 

He was crushing the door-frame he had been using to brace himself with, rage flooded his CPU, and he gritted his metal teeth while he continued to think about what a disgusting man Mike was and how he needed to “save his angel.”

 

Then the thought came to him, _‘I have to get rid of him…Somehow and sometime, preferably soon…That should set (Name) free.’_

 

_ ‘And what if it doesn’t? What if she sees what you’ve done and hates you for it? You may have to kill her in his stead.’ _

           

            Bon was immensely taken aback at this, _‘No! I want her to live, how else am I supposed to have her love? A corpse can’t do anything for_ me _.’_

           

            _‘You aren’t looking at the bigger picture. You can do what the marionette did for the old animatronics. That way she wouldn’t be able to leave you if she tried.’_

 

            _‘The hell are you on about?!’_ Bonbon groaned inwardly.

 

            _‘Why don’t you ask him?’_ The shadowy voice whispered as it slowly faded away.

 

            He nodded to himself resolutely, letting go of the wall that had warped to shape his fingers as he walked calmly toward the prize counter, thankful none of the ‘old’ ones were out yet. He jammed a stray token into the music box’s mechanisms, halting its tune halfway through.

 

            A sleepy growl bubbled up from the white gift box, the Marionette slithering upward from its bottom like a king cobra from a snake charmer’s basket. He only wished to remind young Mr. Fitzgerald of his duties to the music box, until he caught sight of the cyan guitarist’s glowing green eyes staring him down.

 

            “What do _you_ want?” the Marionette hissed, further reminding Bonbon of an agitated snake.

 

            “I need some information, specifically about your old friends.” Bonbon replied, cutting right to the chase. He knew flattery wouldn’t do anything to the Marionette besides make him even more annoyed.

 

            “What about them?” he asked, eyeing Bonnie up suspiciously as he did so. _‘Now what could have piqued this little narcissist’s interest?’_ he wondered, considering the blue bunny had never shown much care for either the Marionette or the old animatronics.

 

            “Why do they have souls inside them? Why can’t they leave the restaurant? And why can they look human?” Bonnie asked bluntly.

 

            “They can’t leave because it’s in their programming to stay; besides, they have no reason to do so.” He spat.

 

            “And my other questions?” Bonnie pressed.

 

            The black and white puppet sighed deeply as if this subject was far too upsetting to bring up normally. “A long time ago, this…Evil creature of a man killed me. He gave me a poisoned cupcake, and before I died, I was so furious at him my soul couldn’t move on. So I possessed this puppet. I saw him again a year later, dressed in a golden Freddy suit and leading five more children into the back room. I…I wanted to get an employee or security guard to stop him, but, everyone was already trying to help another child he…” He stopped, gulped and shivered, as if the memory was disgusting, “…Another child he used as a distraction. His frontal lobe was bitten out… But he was lucky… _he_ survived.”

 

“I saw no other option, so I grabbed Freddy and took him with me to the back room. I was pleading him to… **S A V E  T H E M** … **H E L P  T H E M** …But that monster, Vincent, was too fast…I’ll never forget this next part. When we opened the door, he was covered in their blood, their bodies scattered all over the room. He’d heard my pleading, so he grinned at us and he only said one thing… **‘…YOU CAN’T…’** ”

 

            He shook with rage as he relived his memories, “I wanted to give them back what he stole from them, so I stuffed their bodies into the suits, and gave them the gift of life. The other question is a little more…Complicated. I’m not the one who allows it. Mr. Gold, it seems, is strangely more powerful than I am. I don’t know if it’s a byproduct of having no endoskeleton inside his suit, but he was able to somehow allow us to assume such a form at will…” the Marionette’s voice growing quieter as he stared at Toy Bonnie, a more scathing expression dominating his features.

 

            “I see,” Bonbon said, smirking inwardly at the scheme he was hatching in his mind, “What a fascinating little story.”

 

            “What are you up to, cotton-tail?” the Marionette seethed, suspicion trailing into anger.

 

            “Nothing,” he chuckled, “I was merely curious.”

 

            “If you’re planning something, I swear to God-” the black and white beast roared as he was preparing to lunge.

 

            “Shut up.” Bonbon growled, yanking the token out of the music box, causing it to resume its melody from exactly where it left off, “Learn your place, you glorified doll.”

 

            The Marionette felt the world around him spin as he lost consciousness, the box sliding shut as he hit its bottom with an audible _*thump!*_ “Thanks for the information, you’ve really been a big help, you know.” He chuckled darkly.

 

            He began to make his way to the parts and services area to see if it could help supply anything he would need for his plan, when he began to hear a faint high-pitched noise from behind him that began to grow and grow in volume, “What on earth is that?” he murmured to himself.

 

            Just as he began to turn around to see what it was, he was viciously tackled to the ground by a wailing yellow blur.

 

            The attack had come completely out of left-field, so much so that Bonbon was momentarily stunned to the point where he could barely look his assailant in the face, much less comprehend what Chirp was thinking by attacking him like this.

 

            “Chirp…? What are you-” he would have been angrier at her, had she not pinned him down by his metal neck and clearly had the clear advantage of using all of her weight to keep him under her on the tile floor.

 

            **“YOU’VE GOT SOME NERVE, BONNIE!”** she screamed, the corneas of her eyes had been stained black and her pupils glowed white in her anger.

 

            “What do you mean?” He asked, genuine confusion displayed on his face and in his voice.

 

            **“WHAT DO YOU THINK?!”** she screeched, her painted cheeks seemingly growing much brighter as if in embarrassment, **“YOU CAN’T JUST GRAB SOMEONE, KISS THEM, AND THEN RUN OFF WITHOUT TELLING THEM WHAT YOU’RE DOING!”**

 

            Bon chuckled to himself darkly, finding her angry state both comical and tragically pathetic at the same time. “Such outrage is unbefitting of a _lady_ , Chica. So what if I did that, nobody else knows…Unless they heard you shrieking just now, of course.”

 

            **“You don’t get it!”** she said, sounding almost on the verge of tears, “I didn’t _want_ that…”

 

            “Why not?” Bonbon asked, his seemingly innocent tone lulling her into spilling her secrets.

 

            Her eyes changed back to their normal glowing blue color, “Because I don’t like _you_ that way…” she muttered, loosening her hold on him.

 

            Seeing his opportunity, he shoved her off and slammed her against a nearby wall. The shock of the impact made her let go of Bonbons neck and left her defenseless as his body caged her against the hard metal and drywall surface. He smirked to himself as he looked upon her terrified face, “No, you don’t, but you _do_ like _someone else_ that way~.” He sang in sadistic taunt.

           

Chirp squeaked at his words, staring at him in shock and panic like he was going to push her off a cliff to her certain doom. “I-I d-d-don’t know w-what you’re t-t-talking abou-” she started.

 

Bonbon growled like a feral animal as he slammed her against the wall, cutting her off before she could even complete the lie she’d only just begun to fabricate.

 

 **“ _Don’t. You. Dare lie to me!_ ” **He roared, making his fellow toy flinch at the sudden violent outburst. She trembled in his grip, fearing for her life.

 

Bonbon shook his head slightly, regaining his normal composure, “I know you’ve grown feelings for someone, Chirp, I can see it in your eyes.” Now starting to lose his patience, his tone commanding; “Now why don’t you save both of us some energy, and _simply tell me their name_.” the last part he hissed through gritted teeth.

 

            She stared into the swirling pools of venom that bored into her scared blue ones, seeing the malice and demand in their green depths.

 

            “…Mike…” She whispered more to herself than her captor, embarrassed about admitting her childish and impossible to pursue crush.

 

            True, he was a foul mouth, incredibly vulgar at times, impulsive, and not quite as smart as all the other workers; but Chirp thought he was handsome, strong, funny, and cool. All of the other animatronics thought Mike was a douche bag, and while she couldn’t exactly disagree with that sentiment, she thought he was all-around amazing. An all-around amazing douche bag.

 

“Really, now… you too…” He began quietly. He may not have sounded very angry, but his face plainly displayed the burning ire that the mere mention of the name “Mike” evoked in the blue rabbit’s heart.

 

Chirp squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away from the one she’d once called her friend in terror, steeling herself for the worst. And oh was he planning on dealing out his worst on her.

 

He wanted to slam her against the wall again and rid himself of this annoying bird brain who’d fallen for that miserable cur the same way his (Name) apparently had. Not only was he gladly ready to do that, he desired to do far, far worse. But when he was just on the cusp of acting that out, something in his mind suddenly clicked.

 

And he began to get an idea. A horrible idea; _a horrible, nasty, brilliant idea_. His hateful scowl melted away as he smiled down sweetly at his trembling captive “I can get you what you want,” he said.

 

Her eyes shot open, bright blue irises darting over to look into the eyes that betrayed his every emotion without fail. She expected some kind of anger, or even a hint of annoyance to break through what she was sure was an act. However, the glowing green orbs showed gentleness, warmth…Kindness.

 

“You want him to love you, correct? You don’t just want friendship from him like you do from the children or even those old piles of junk in the back room; No, you want him to love you with all of his soul.”

 

Chirp nodded, finally turning to be face to face with the blue guitarist. His smile grew slightly, knowing that she was getting more and more reeled in with every word. “That on its own wouldn’t be hard at all, however, two obstacles stand in your way. The first is the matter that his heart belongs to another. That woman, (Full Name), has stolen it, and has in turn given him hers. If you tried to confess your feelings for him now, he would never be able to return them.”

 

The chicken’s face fell, _‘I should have known he was only teasing me..._ ’ She thought hopelessly. Thick, oily, and translucent yellow tears started gathering at the corners of her eyes as her robotic heart shattered into a million pieces.

“What’s the second obstacle?” she asked in a downtrodden, nearly nonexistent voice.

 

Bonbon chuckled lightly, “Isn’t it obvious? You’re an animatronic, and by conjunction, bound to this place forever. Even if he did fall madly in love with you, he would not be allowed to be with you because while he is free to live wherever he pleases, _you_ aren’t free to be with him and experience the world together.”

 

Chirp began to silently cry, not noticing how Bonbon moved to hold both her wrists with one hand. She felt his unoccupied hand move to hold one side of her face and brush away her tears, “Shh,” he breathed out lightly as he attempted to comfort her. “It’s ok. While the things you’ve just heard are terrible, and true, they are not set in stone. That’s where I come in.”

 

“W-What do you mean?” she asked shyly.

 

Bonbon chuckled again, “I can break up (Name) and Mike, and I can also get you a human body. Then, not only will you be able to live however you wish, you will also be able to try and win Mike’s heart.” He stated simply.

 

 “R-really? You can?” she asked; hope dominating her face and voice.

 

“Of course,” He said happily.

 

“How soon can it be done? Can I choose my clothes? Can I do my hair however I want? Can I-” she started, much like an energetic child whom someone gave about twenty energy drinks to wash down about five Halloweens’ worth of candy.

 

“Hold on, Chirp. I can’t do it immediately. This requires patience and you’ll have to make an agreement with me first.”

 

“And what would that be?” She asked, concern echoing in her tone.

 

“You’ll just have to do everything I say no matter how strange it may seem, no questions asked.~ Do you understand me?”

 

She nodded excitedly, “Wonderful, now if you’ll excuse me, I have some preparations to make,” he said, releasing the chicken animatronic. The lack of sufficient lighting made her unable to see the horrifying, twisted grin he wore in lieu of his normal child-friendly smile as he journeyed further into the darkness, not only of the pizzeria but that of his own mind as well.

 

*****

 

            A black figure watched from the distance, taking in every detail of the events he just witnessed. “Well done, Bonbon. She bought that little speech of yours hook, line, and sinker…” the shadow chuckled to himself darkly, his long ears twitching as he did so.

 

“This is getting interesting.” a dark, wispy, yet somehow musical voice sounded behind the black rabbit.

 

“It took you long enough, Shade.” He grumbled indignantly, “So what brought you out here? Did you run out of artery-clogging junk food or did your brain finally turn back on and realize that staring at paint peeling off a wall was completely idiotic?” 

 

The bear rolled his eyes and growled to himself, he’d left the back room like Shadow wanted, hadn’t he? “Is it so hard to say ‘Hey, Shadow Freddy, I’m glad to see you out of the Parts and Services Room like I pestered you to do for about ten days straight! And may I say that you look incredibly handsome tonight? Because you do!’”

It was then Shadow Bonnie’s turn to roll his eyes, “You wouldn’t have done it otherwise, you lazy asshole.” He said lowly, “And pipe down for God’s sake.”

 

“Why should I?” Shade challenged.

 

“Toy Bonnie can hear us, dipstick. If either of us is too loud, he’ll catch on and that’ll be the end of our fun!” Shadow growled.

 

“Whatever you say. ~” Shade said calmly.

 

Shadow turned back to continue observing Bonbon, a smile spreading across his face, “An excellent opening act, let’s see what you have in store for us next, _Mon petit lapin._ ”

 

“The world’s a stage, and they are its players.”

“We’ve watched you empty headed fools in vain hope for something worthwhile.”

“Now the curtains are up and the show’s begun.”

“They all know the rule of this stage.”

“Once it’s begun, whatever the cost may be.”

** “THE SHOW MUST GO ON.” **


End file.
